


Full Circle

by Sanderuhh



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Time Jump, Wedding Fluff, alot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderuhh/pseuds/Sanderuhh
Summary: Roman proposes and Dean has a flashback to when they first met.Ambreigns one-shot.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> My inbox is open for any prompts or one-shot requests for Ambreigns, Rolleigns, Ambrollins, and Ambrolleigns!
> 
> I'll get as many done as I can!

**The meeting:**

 

_ Dean had a smile on his face as he watched the bride and groom dance in the middle of the dance floor. He was so happy for his best friend Seth. His love life had been a rollercoaster so Dean was glad that his friend finally found the one. As he continued to watch the happy couple, he suddenly felt liquid running down his suit jacket. Someone spilled their drink on his very expensive suit. _

 

_ Dean groaned. He turned around, ready to go off. “What the hell? Do you have any idea how expen-” He stopped mid sentence when his eyes landed on the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He had grey eyes, his black hair in a high bun, and a chiseled jaw. The man was Godly. _

 

_ “I’m so sorry.” The other man said, reaching for napkins on the nearby tables. “I’m such a klutz. I tripped and…” Roman started wiping the man’s jacket with a napkin he managed to find. He stood close to the man, determined to completely wipe the stain out of his jacket. It only took a few moments for him to realize just how close he was to the other man. They locked eyes as he slowed down the hand that was holding the napkin against the other guy’s chest. _

 

_ “Don’t worry about it.” Dean smiled, looking into his eyes. “Accidents happen, right?” _

 

_ Roman returned the smile. “Yeah...right.” _

 

_ “I’m Dean, by the way.” _

 

_ “Roman” he replied. He’d never seen such beautiful blue eyes, slightly covered with auburn curls. His heart swelled. He was beautiful. Not to mention, the dimples that he displayed when he smiled made his knees weak.  _

 

_ “Do you know the bride or the groom?” Dean asked even though he assumed the man knew the bride somehow. No way he would know Seth and had never ran into him. He would kill Seth if that was the case for not introducing them. _

 

_ “The bride is a friend of my sisters.” _

 

_ “Oh, nice.” Dean nodded.  _

 

_ They stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. They were both so flustered. It’s never happened to either of them before. The romantic song playing in the background was doing nothing to calm their nerves either. _

  
  


_ “Can I get you a drink? It’s the least I can do for...ruining your suit.” Roman finally said.  _

 

_ “I’d love that...thanks.” Dean nodded. _

 

**The Proposal:**

 

“Dean? Please say something. I’m dying here.” Roman was on one knee, looking up at Dean. The silence was really killing him. He couldn’t tell what Dean was thinking. Well, to be honest, he could never tell what Dean was thinking but that’s what he loved so much about his boyfriend of three years. This time around though, he wished he did know. Long silence after asking someone to marry you is usually not a good sign.

 

Dean blinked his tear-filled eyes rapidly a couple times, trying to snap out of the flashback he was having of the first time they met. He knew right away that Roman would be a part of his life for a very long time. Now, Roman was asking to be a part of his life forever. There was nothing he wanted more, so he decided to not make the love of his life wait any longer. “Yes,” he finally responded. “A million times yes!”

 

Roman grinned and placed the silver ring on Dean’s finger. He could feel the tears forming in his own eyes now. Before he had a chance to stand up, Dean tackled him to the floor, Roman laying on his back with Dean straddling his legs. Both men couldn’t help by laugh.

 

“I love you so much.” Dean gasped out as he pressed his forehead against Roman’s.

 

Roman wrapped his strong arms around Dean. “I love you too. With everything in me.” He tightened his grip on Dean. “Wanna know something?” Dean could listen to Roman talk all day so he nodded his head in curiosity. “Remember when we met, and I spilled my drink on you? It wasn’t actually an accident.”

 

Dean squinted his eyes playfully. “It wasn’t?”

 

“Nope. I first noticed you from across the room. I knew I wanted to talk to you but didn’t know how to approach you. Spilling my drink on you was the only thing I could think of at the time. Lame, huh?” Roman chuckled, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his confession.

 

Dean smiled. “It’s not lame. It’s adorable. It worked out well...don’t ya think?”

 

Roman returned the smile. “It sure did. As soon as I looked into your eyes, I knew. I knew you would be my husband one day.”

 

Dean started to cry again as he leaned in to place another kiss on Roman’s lips. He felt incredibly lucky to have this man in his life. Just like his buddy Seth, Dean also had his fair share of failed relationships and heartbreak; but eventually found the one. The man that was kissing him back with so much passion and love right now. Dean pulled back from the kiss.

 

“Come on…” Roman stood them both up from the cold balcony floor. The candles all around them were left lit up. The Samoan guided his fiance back inside the house and into Roman’s bedroom that would soon be  _ their _ bedroom. They made love all night; whispering sweet nothings to each other.

 

**The wedding:**

 

_ With you in time _

_ There’s nothing else _

_ My life stand still _

_ You are the will that makes me strong _

_ Make me strong _

_ If every alone in this world I know I’ll always _

 

_ Find me, here in your arms _

Dean and Roman could not keep their eyes off of each other as they slow danced. Find Me by Boyce Avenue blasted through the hall, everyone in attendance watching them with wide smiles.

“You’re mine. Forever.” Roman grinned.

“Forever.”

 

_ Find me, here in your arms _

_ Now, I’m wondering where you’ve always been _

_ Blindly, I came to you _

_ Knowing you’d breathe new life from within _

 

_ Oh and you sleep, here in my arms _

_ Where the world just shuts down for a while _

_ Blindly, you came to me _

_ Finding peace and belief in this smile _

 

When their song was over, the couple kissed and their guests exploded in applause. As Dean hugged his husband, his eyes landed on his best friend. Seth was looking at him the same way Dean was looking at him at his wedding three years ago.

 

It truly was full circle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have not heard Find Me by Boyce Avenue, go take a listen! Amazing song that will pull at your heart strings.


End file.
